Bittersweet eternity
by Lothy Len
Summary: After years, the Cullen family return to Forks with a new family member, and promissing new acquaintance. What if vampires and werewolves are not the only supernatural beings around?


Return

It was good to come back.

Even though there was nobody else known, it still felt like coming back home. After more than 70 years, and with the changes brought by the years, I could still enjoy the little houses, the small business, and the scent of rain. Everything was still there.

After months of insistence, and with the unexpected help from Rose, I could convince the rest of the family to come back. Telling how Forks and its clouded days made it easy for them to live within humans, how it would be easy to me to be here with them, a known place, and most importantly, close to my child, my Renesmee, my Nessie. She chose to stay behind with Jake, my best friend, her Jacob, living as a secret with the Quileutes.

It didn´t take much to get everything ready. Carlisle easily found his place as a doctor in town, taking the nurse's breaths away, as usual. We all got back to school, back was the main word. What for? Blending, always blending.

Right now, we are all at the cafeteria, the kids still make the same line to buy food, sitting in their little groups, talking about the new students, us. The eight of us. Nessie joined our group, even though she was fully grown, it wasn't difficult for her to pass as a 17 year old girl. She was a small girl, delicate in her features, and even being more than 70 years old, her chocolate brown eyes still had an innocence I couldn't completely grasp.

Another new addition to the family was Ethan; he joined us a couple of months ago. He looked as young as Edward, and as handsome as any other vampire. His hair was black, smooth and untidy, nicely untidy, it matched his face. I remember the first time I saw him, he gave me the same impression that Rosalie gave me, so much beauty; he must have been astonishingly beautiful as a human too, but certainly not as intriguing as a vampire. I couldn't understand why Carlisle received him as part of our family, even thought he spent some years with the Denali clan, and completely adapted to our lifestyle, it was still difficult to think about him as a brother, but he seemed to be really close to Carlisle. He always looked so indifferent to everything, so careful not to show us what was going through his mind, a mind as blank to Edward as mine. In fact, he blinded us all, since his power granted him to block ours, any of them, including Alice's.

"Bella", Edward called me in a low voice "Would you mind not staring so much in that direction?"

"Why?"I didn't notice I was looking somewhere specific.

"This Chris Newton irritates me as much as his grandfather with his misplaced fantasies, even knowing that we are together…"

I allowed my eyes to look at his direction once again, and it became obvious that he had some not very correct thoughts about me, as he flushed and turned his face away quickly. Looked a lot like Mike, that kid. Same baby face… but with curly, brownish hair, instead of Mike's blond spikes.

"There will be a new student coming tomorrow, have you heard about it?" Alice's high soprano voice announced. "I heard a lot about it in class, can't forget to keep tabs on her thoughts, never know how speculative the new girl will be, right Edward?"

"I'm pretty sure she won't be… humans are normally very non-speculative creatures, as far as I could see, at least" Ethan's low, musical voice surprised me."But as Alice said… we never know, right?"

"Sure. We can't afford to be careless. Especially when we have this chance to be with Nessie, right?"

"Of course, it's great having you so close, anytime. I mean, I really missed you all, and even though I wanted to go…" my daughter's voice sung a little guiltily.

"We all understand, sweetie. You wouldn't make Jacob leave; even knowing he would happily follow you anywhere."Of course she couldn't, Jacob is hers, but she is also Jacob's.

"We will be late."Rose absentmindedly said, while rising with Emmet's hand around hers.

"See you all later."I looked deep inside into Edward's eyes, already missing him… even after so much time together, I couldn't stop missing him when we were apart, and left the table with Alice and Nessie following me quietly.

We reached the biology class together, I sat with Nessie in our usual table and Alice sat alone in front of us.

"I'm a little afraid of this new girl coming, mom."My daughter's concerned voice rang so low that only I and Alice could hear. "I hope she won't cause you all to leave. Hope Ethan is right."

"No need to worry about it, Nessie. It rarely happens… to someone to speculate right, you know…?"Alice's low answer came before mine could.

"Alice is right… nobody ever guessed right after me, I really don't think that this worry is needed."I reassured.

"You must be right…anyways; you didn't tell me where this Ethan came from, after all."We didn't have much alone time to talk about Ethan, no surprise that she was curious.

"Apparently, he lived with the Denali's for a while. You know… decided to become vegetarian… and he asked Carlisle, during his last visit if he could join us. I didn't understand at first, but I believe he got friends with Carlisle. If you ask me, he doesn't make me very comfortable."I answered sincerely.

"He is about Carlisle's age. That's his interest… they have a lot in common."Alice complemented. "At least that's what Carlisle told me. It's really a simple friendship, as far as I could see. And he makes you uncomfortable because of that perfect poker face of his, it makes anyone uncomfortable. And since Edward can't get into his head, unless he allows… it's quite complicated to trust him."

"I don't know… he sounded nice to me. Just… indifferent. I guess he just doesn't trust us yet, but hopefully it is a matter of time, right?"Nessie asked without worries.

"Hope so."I really do… but I will keep my eyes on him, anyways.

The rest of the class passed slowly. In fact… the rest of the day passed slowly, as we pretended to play volleyball in gym. And walked together through the lot, and went home together. Nessie, left us to go back to the reservation, and Edward and I left the others to go home.

"So… do you intend to do that essay tonight?"I asked while entering our house, looking at Edward with my bad intentioned look. "Or maybe are you interested on doing something else…"That sounded like a question.

"What is this something else you have in mind?" He asked already in front of me, his arms around my wais, lifting me.

"I don't know… do you have any suggestion?"I said looking intensely to his face, and feeling his gaze all over my own face. If I could blush, it would now…

Edward put me back on the floor, cupping my face with both his hands touching his forehead with mine, his eyes closed, mouth half opened, prolonging the anxiety for the kiss. He came towards me, kissing me, first slowly, carefully, to then loose control, his hands leaving my face and going down to my shoulders and back, and back around my waist. I put my arms around his neck, massaging it. I felt his hands under my blouse, feeling my skin, and destroying the blouse in the process. I took his shirt slowly, loosing my own thin control. He took my pants off forcefully, and my underwear didn't resist much longer. I finished removing his clothes, and before I could restrain myself, he pulled me to the living room wall. And then I lost it. My legs automatically came around his hips. I felt him enter me, and I heard his moan through my own lips. He moved slowly, trying to gain his control back, to make the moment last. I moved with him, my mouth kissing his neck while he bitted my ear, gently, and helped me to move with his hands massaging the back of my thighs. I felt my body warm from the inside, slowly, driving me crazy. I tried to get closer to him, to make our bodies join, I needed to feel him more. Before I could see, I was already crying his name, my voice full of pleasure, all control lost, and he answered with my name, once, twice… our voices mixing, our names coming in higher voices, trembling voices, and than I came, my whole body tightening and them relaxing around his, and I felt his pleasure right after mine. We wend to the floor together, enjoying the relaxation of the orgasm. I held him… preparing for next round.


End file.
